Samurai jack, Jack y el padre tiempo
by eltioRob95
Summary: Versión alternativa del episodio 101/Alternative version of the episode CI (Jack, Ashi)


_**Samurai jack: Jack y el padre tiempo.**_

-¡Ashi, Yo te amo!-

El momento había llegado, quizás la esperanza no estaba perdida del todo, todos sus amigos que había ayudado anteriormente en su camino para volver al pasado, a los que había creído muertos al no volver a verlos en más de cincuenta años, estaban aquí para ayudarlo, salvarlo de la inminente destrucción de parte de su enemigo jurado, Aku el shogun del dolor, quien cree haber ganado.

Ahí estaba ella, controlada por su demonio interior estrangulándolo con todo el odio, Jack sólo cierra los ojos esperando que su final llegue de una buena vez, tenía que reconocerlo, el la había perdido para siempre.

Él aún seguía respirando, pero ya no sentía las enormes y filosas garras en su cuello, el samurái abre los ojos, se sorprende al ver lo que pasa ante sus ojos, Ashi logró controlar su Aku interno, volvió a ser ella.

-¡Ashi, volviste!- exclamó Jack con notable alegría.

-¡finalmente lo hice!-

Una enorme sombra se cierne sobre ellos.

-¿Ya está muerto?- preguntó la personificación del mal no creyendo lo que aparentemente veía.

Ashi se da vuelta mirándolo con desafío.

-No- responde ella con seriedad.

-Ni lo estará-

-¡Mocosa insolente!- exclamó Aku con furia.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre!?-

-Tú no eres mi padre-

-Si, si lo soy-

-No, no lo eres-

-que si-

-que no-

-¡que sí!-

-que NO!-

-AARHGG!-

Aku forma un cuchillo con su mano e intenta atacar a Ashi.

Ashi hace lo mismo y repele el ataque de su maligno padre.

Aku se sorprende ante esto ,al igual que Jack.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-

Aku forma dos guadañas y ataca a Ashi nuevamente, ella corresponde el ataque de la misma manera, Aku se enfada y descarga sus ojos láser contra ella, ella también lanza sus rayos laser por los ojos, contratacando, Aku no lo podía creer, su hija podía controlar sus poderes.

-¡Esto no es posible!-

-¡Ashi!- dijo Jack.

-¡tienes los poderes de Aku!-

-¡Oh, es cierto!-

-¡Rápido, tórtolos!- gritó el Escocés.

-¡vayan a cambiar el pasado, no te preocupes por nosotros Jack muchacho, ya estamos muertos de todas maneras, cualquier otro futuro será mucho mejor que este!-

Decía el fantasmagórico guerrero dando un guiño de ojo.

Ashi rápidamente toma la katana mágica de Jack, ante la mirada en shock de Aku, invoca un portal del tiempo, en un último intento Aku trata de aplastarlos a ambos antes que siquiera los absorba el portal, pero ya era tarde, Jack y Ashi partieron en sus narices, Ahora el shogun del dolor sabía que estaba acabado, tenía que afrontar su inminente final.

-Oh no-

( el pasado, 25.000 años antes.)

Aku queda rendido en el suelo, estaba débil por tanta exposición a la katana de Jack, el samurái estaba a punto de darle el golpe final.

-Podrás haberme vencido ahora, pero en el futuro yo te destruiré- asegura Aku.

-No hay futuro para ti, Aku-

-No estoy deacuerdo-

Aku expulsa de su boca un conjunto de halos de energía blanca que rodea al samurái.

-¿qué clase de truco es este?-

el samurái intentó defenderse pero el halo de energía lo termina absorviendo.

-¡AKU!- fue lo último que se escuchó del samurái.

Aku se levanta.

-No te preocupes samurái, volverás a verme, pero la próxima vez, no tendrás tanta suerte-

-No estoy deacuerdo-

-¿¡pero qué….!?-

Aku se sorprende al ver al samurái acompañado de una joven a quien nunca había visto.

-¿¡Ya regresaste!?-

-Sí- responde Jack

-Y pase toda clase de sufrimientos por tu culpa, me lo arrebataste todo, mi infancia, mi honor,mi juicio, mis esperanzas, la única a quien quise, mi futuro!-

-Bueno, eso sin duda suena algo que yo haría- responde Aku.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

-¡No, espera!-

Jack sin mediar palabra, comienza a cortar a Aku con la espada, Aku aún no se había recuperado de la batalla con el Jack de hace unos segundos, escapó hacia otra punta de la fosa del odio, tomando la forma de un enorme escarabajo, Jack lo parte en dos con toda su fuerza, mientras Jack cortaba toda la masa oscura existente de Aku, la otra parte del shogun del dolor intentaba escapar hacía el fondo de la fosa.

Jack da un enorme salto sobre el pequeño y último pedazo de oscuridad conciente del demonio, enpuña la espada justo sobre él, la katana absorve la esencia de Aku.

Jack con furia clava la katana sobre el suelo, el castillo de Aku, es cubierto por su oscura esencia, en un segundo, todo el castillo empieza explotar, Jack y Ashi salen rápidamente del lugar, observando la destrucción, la última explosión fué enorme y sonó más fuerte, iluminando los cielos, no quedó absolutamente nada de él.

-Ya está hecho- dice Jack.

-Mi búsqueda por fin ha terminado-

Ashi cae desmayada.

-¿Ashi?-

El samurái trata de levantarla.

-Luché hasta el final- dice ella

-Él no lastimará a nadie nunca más- responde Jack con seguridad, la humanidad por fin tendrá un futuro tranquilo sin Aku.

Tiempo más tarde, Jack y Ashi llegaron al reino de Japón que se estaba reconstruyendo, el emperador, quien era el padre de Jack, lo recibió con toda la alegría y orgullo, no tardó mucho tiempo en correrse la voz de que Aku había sido derrotado en casi todo el viejo continente.

Todos habían llegado de muy lejos para felicitar al samurai por su victoria, incluso sus maestros quienes lo adiestraron, también llegaron el pescador, el sultán, el africano, los guerreros xiaolines,Robin hood y el legendario semidios hércules.

La madre de Jack, la emperatriz, fue la última en llegar, un gran y afectuoso abrazo madre e hijo es presenciado por todo el pueblo y los visitantes, Jack les cuenta a sus padres, todo lo que ocurrió, les contó que Aku lo mandó al futuro, todas las experiencias que vivió, que había conocido muchos amigos a los que sin duda nunca olvidará, que así fue como conoció a Ashi.

Quitando el detalle de que ella era una hija de Aku, quizás por que aún no era el momento que mencionarlo.

A los dos días de la gran victoria, una gran boda real se estaba llegando a cabo, otro evento memorable en la historia del antiguo Japón.

Jack se encontraba bien vestido con un gi negro, listo para la ceremonia, la novia había llegado, el joven príncipe queda impresionado con lo hermosa que se veía vestida de blanco, Ashi estaba acompañada de la madre, lista para desposar a Jack.

Ashi estaba sonriente, ambos serían felices por el resto de su vida, cuando de repente, Jack nota algo extraño en Ashi, su expresión de alegría cambió a una de tristeza, ella cae al suelo, Jack va a socorrerla.

-¡ASHI!-

-jack, sin Aku, yo no puedo existir-

La joven hija de Aku se desvanece ante sus ojos, dejando sólo el vestido blanco en sus manos.

-Ashi-

Jack no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas ante esta sorpresiva pérdida, todo los que estaban en la ceremonia lo miraron con tristeza, acompañándolo en su dolor, todos en el reino nunca olvidarán el sacrificio de Ashi.

Los días pasaron, y Jack no se sentía mejor, paseaba por los pasillos del reino, paseaba por el pueblo, pero ya no se sentía igual ¿por qué se sentía tan vacío? Se supone que había cumplido su propósito, el mundo por fin estaba libre de un futuro muy deprimente, entonces ¿por qué el no se sentía completo?

-Padre, voy a pasear por las montañas, creo que eso me hará sentir mejor-

-¿crees que sea buena idea?- pregunta la madre de Jack al emperador.

El asiente en respuesta.

-sólo ten cuidado hijo-

-Claro padre-

Jack va por su caballo y cabalga hacia las altas cumbres, rodeado de arboles secos, y la neblina no ayudaba mucho, Jack se sienta en un árbol para poder contemplar el paisaje de primavera, de repente una gran luz azul aparece ante el

-¿qué era eso?-

Jack se pone en posición de combate, no sabía de quien o qué se trataba, la luz azul comienza a tomar forma, Jack se estaba lamentando de no haber traído su espada con él.

La misteriosa luz azul toma forma, era un ser a quien Jack nunca había visto antes.

-¡Tranquilo Samurái!- dijo el ser.

-Baja la guardia, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño-

Jack mira al ser de pies a cabeza, no parecía ser un humano ordinario, tenía la piel color azul, un gran barba blanca, vestido con una gran túnica, con mangas largas, llevaba puesta una capa azul con notable líneas rojas horizontales que llegaban hasta alrededor de su cuello.

-¿quién o qué eres tú?- preguntaba Jack con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Qué quién soy yo?- respondía el extraño sonando algo ofendido.

-Me sorprende que nunca hayas oído hablar de mí, a pesar de tu búsqueda de viajar en el tiempo -

-¿debería?-

-No, por otro lado, no me importa tanto ser reconocido, me gusta tener bajo perfil, por eso nunca Aku vino por mí-

-aún no respondes mi pregunta- dijo Jack aún con desconfianza.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?-

-Oh cierto, qué tonto de mi parte, permíteme presentarme- dijo el extraño.

\- Samurai Jack, Yo soy nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo padre Tiempo-

Extendió los brazos para dar énfasis a su nombre.

-Oh- fue todo lo que Jack pudo decir.

-¿y qué usted hace aquí?-

El ser de piel azul mira los alrededores del lugar donde ambos se encontraban, la luz del sol ilumina el paisaje revelando los bellos arboles de flores rosadas, sin duda un muy bello acontecimiento natural.

-tienes un buen gusto para lugares en donde ver pasar el tiempo- decía el padre tiempo contemplando el lugar.

-la madre naturaleza estaría complacida con este espectáculo-

vuelve en sí para seguir charlando con el samurái.

-perdón. me desvié un poco del tema, aunque me encante este bello lugar, no es apropiado para que tú y yo hablemos-

El ser de piel azul abre un portal cuyo fondo parecía ser el espacio.

-Adelante ven conmigo- decía el padre tiempo extendiéndole la mano a Jack con una sonrisa amistosa.

Jack lo analizó de pies a cabeza, no parecía haber ninguna señal de engaño, Jack toma la mano del padre tiempo y decide acompañarlo.

Jack miraba la dimensión donde estaban, no había más que oscuridad y estrellas alrededor.

-Te he estado observando, samurái Jack, todo este tiempo, claro yo soy el pasado, presente y futuro a la vez, de todas las historias de todos los mortales que cambiaron al mundo de distintas épocas, la tuya fue la que más me conmovió-

\- ¿enserio?- respondía Jack sorprendido

-Por supuesto samurái, como dije antes, te he estado observando-

El padre tiempo extiende su brazo y de la nada aparecen imágenes, multiples pantallas,en ella se veía todas las hazañas del samurái, él las reconocía a la perfección.

En una imagen se veía a él luchando contra los guerreros y monstruos de Demongo, en otra se lo veía enfrentando a la cazarecompensas Josephine clench, en otra luchando contra el guardían, en una se veía a él y al Escocés partiendo robots lado a lado.

-vaya, esto es grandioso-

Jack acercaba sus manos a una de las pantallas que estaba a su alcance.

-¡No los toques!- advirtió el padre tiempo.

-si lo haces ,podrías entrar a ese justo momento, y dos jacks en una sola época causarían un gran caos en el flujo del tiempo, en otras palabras, otro maldito resfriado para mí-

-Está bien, no las tocaré- dijo Jack alejando sus manos rápidamente de la pantalla.

-En el inicio de los tiempos- continuaba explicando el ente cósmico.

-La oscuridad en el espacio había desaparecido por completo, dando nacimiento al universo mismo, cosa que los humanos más adelante llamarían "Big bang", de esa oscuridad se formó una gran masa salvaje y sin conciencia alguna-

El padre tiempo hace aparecer una gran pantalla ante Jack, en ella se veía a la masa oscura vagando por el espacio sin rumbo, detrás de ellas aparecían tres luminosos perseguidores.

-Las tres deidades principales, Odín, Ra y Vishnú vieron esta oscuridad como una posible amenaza para el universo recién, asi que fueron a darle caza y destruirla, lo lograron en parte-

La pantalla muestra un pedazo de la masa oscura dirigiéndose al planeta tierra.

-Desgraciadamente un solo pedazo de esa vil oscuridad, cayó en este planeta, que curiosamente es tu mundo, matando a las primeras formas de vida que ya estaban ahí, si vamos al caso, tu mundo no tiene mucha suerte con los visitantes del espacio, tú mas que nadie lo sabrás ¿o tengo que recordarte a Lazarus 92?-

-no , no tienes que recordarme nada, lo sé- responde Jack desviando la mirada.

El padre tiempo continuaba con la explicación.

-Como decía, esta oscuridad a donde sea que iba, causaba muerte a donde sea que vaya, era la peor de todas las plagas, la plaga de Europa no tiene comparación con esto, finalmente esta maldad llegó hasta las tierras del reino de tu padre, él mismo fue a intentar eliminar este mal con un elixir mágico y un conjuro, tristemente eso sólo empeoró las cosas, el élixir si servía para matarlo, pero hizo todo lo contraría, le dio conciencia a esa cosa, y capacidad de moverse, se formó un ser a quien conociste como tu enemigo mortal, Aku-

En la pantalla se veía a Aku riendo con maldad, y toda aldea envuelta en llamas alrededor

-no sé por qué me explicas esto- respondía Jack

-sé que mi padre era el causante de que Aku atacara toda civilización del hombre, pero él también encontró la solución al problema, unos monjes de las montañas le forjaron la única cosa que lo podía herir, la espada mágica-

-En realidad esos monjes, eran las mismas deidades principales- respondía el padre tiempo.

-Eso explica por qué las ví cuando recuperé mi espada- decía Jack con todas sus dudas aclaradas.

-Si, tu padre te explicó la verdad, pero en parte,quiero enseñarte lo que lograste con tu victoria ¿quieres ver cómo es un futuro sin Aku?-

-¿puedes hacer eso?-

-Soy el padre tiempo, muchacho, claro que puedo hacerlo-

El ente abre otra pantalla enseñando el futuro, Jack abrió los ojos, la utopía futurística de la ciudad era un hermoso conjunto de edificaciones de color blanco, contrario a la ciudad de Aku, cuyas edificaciones eran negras, todos los humanos, robots y alienígenas estaban conviviendo en armonía, ninguno de los habitantes caminaban armados, todos se saludaban entre sí, todos se ayudaban sin importar qué especie o de qué planeta eran, no había duda de que era un futuro armonioso.

-Wow-

Jamás pensó que lo vería con sus propios ojos, desde que llegó a su época, al samurái le costaba imaginarse un futuro sin el cambiaformas amo de la oscuridad.

-Si, este es el resultado de tu victoria samurái- decía el padre tiempo con un tono de estar orgulloso

\- en el futuro distante, la humanidad es que quien elige y tiene sus propios líderes en cada rincón del mundo, no uno solo, las guerras y los conflictos ya no existen, los robots ya sean los creados en la tierra o en otro planeta, crean novedosos inventos para mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas, la ciencia y la robótica ya no se usa para el mal si no para el bien, los alienígenas que vienen a vivir en la tierra son razas pacíficas, y ayudan a los humanos a evitar que los que sean hostiles vengan al planeta, fuera de eso, todo es paz y tranquilidad absoluta-

-¿Ese es el futuro sin Aku?- preguntaba Jack con asombro, un pensamiento invade su mente.

-¿y qué pasó con…?-

-¿Te refieres a tu amigo el escocés y los demás?- preguntó el Padre tiempo, parece que había acertado. El samurái no respondió, asintió en su lugar.

-El Escocés existe en esta línea del tiempo, pero con otro estilo de vida-

El padre tiempo chasquea los dedos, cambiando la imagen de la gran pantalla flotante como si fuera televisión.

-Aquí está-

Jack presta atención, su amigo, no había cambiado mucho, aún se veía alto, robusto y musculoso, la única diferencia es que tenía puesta una camisa gris, y no blanca, ya no tenía una gran metralleta de pierna izquierda.

-Como verás, El Escocés ya no es un guerrero fugitivo y perseguido por las corruptas autoridades, ahora él es un humilde trabajador de una de las muchas fábricas de robots y maquinaria de alta tecnología, En este futuro Escocia ya no es una tierra devastada y olvidada , ahora es una potencia mundial, una bella nación, muy visitada por turistas si me lo preguntas-

Jack seguía observando.

-En cuanto a sus muchas hijas- seguía el Padre tiempo relatando.

-Ellas no son unas guerreras, su única preocupación ahora es el estudio, cuidar la casa y conseguir un trabajo que ayude a mantener a su familia-

Jack pudo reconocer a otros guerreros del clan Escocés, trabajaban en la misma fábrica que su amigo, al parecer también se volvieron hombres de familia y tenían una vida normal, un pensamiento hace que Jack baje la mirada con tristeza.

-Él ya no me recuerda ¿verdad?-

El padre tiempo también baja la mirada con pesar.

-Me temo que no Jack, al cambiar el futuro, Aku no destruyó las aldeas escocesas, no arruinó la infancia del Escocés para que él se volviera el guerrero que tú conociste, y por ende jamás te conoció-

Jack desviaba la mirada con tristeza, El padre tiempo nota eso y toca su hombro en señal de consuelo.

-Lo lamento, Jack-

-No, está bien, me alegra saber que ahora tiene una vida mucho mejor que la que tenía en el otro futuro con Aku-

Eso último lo dijo apretando los puños.

En la pantalla se muestra a uno de los trabajadores derramando accidentalmente su bebida sobre el Escocés este reacciona dándole un fuerte empujón.

-¿¡QUÉ TE PASA PALURDO!? ¡ensuciaste mi camisa! ¡ten más cuidado vómito de cordero repugnante, enclenque, cabeza hueca, cerebro de pajarraco aplastado, excremento de paloma andante!

-Bueno, al menos su forma de insultar no cambió nada-

Ambos no pudieron evitar reírse un buen rato.

-Mejoraste la vida de todos Jack, no solamente la del Escocés- dijo el ser cósmico, extendió su brazo, revelando un montón de pantallas, en cada una se veía la buena vida de todos los que Jack había conocido en el armonioso nuevo futuro sin el shogun del dolor. El padre tiempo le explicaba una por una.

-la princesa cazarecompensas, ahora era reína de su reino, reinaba con completa libertad, el Guardian aún vigila el portal del tiempo, la única diferencia es que recibe constantes visitas de muchos turistas para quitarse fotografías con él, Josephine Clench ya no es una forajida, sino la nueva alguacil de su pueblo natal, El perro arqueólogo tiene su propio museo y…-

-Espera un segundo, Padre tiempo- interrumpió Jack

-¿quiere decirme que Aku influenció negativamente las vidas de todos, pero ahora que cambié el futuro, tuvieron otro estilo de vida mejor?-

-Exactamente, no pudo haberlo dicho mejor- respondía el

-¿y que hay de mí? ¿en este futuro hablan de mi hazaña en el pasado?-

-Bueno Jack, como te explico esto….. emmm…. en este futuro nuevo, tu victoria sobre Aku es considerada solamente mitología, para ellos eres sólo leyenda, al igual que los dioses y monstruos, nunca hallaron pruebas de que alguna vez exististe-

-¿¡qué!?-

-Eso es lo que pasa, cuando la memoria se pierde en los largos pasillos de la historia, además de que este futuro está a milenios de tu época-

Jack suspiró

-SÍ, creo que es mejor así-

-Sí, puede que sea lo mejor, puede, escucha Jack- el Padre tiempo se pone cara a cara frente al guerrero

\- la razón por la que te traje es para mostrarte que lo de Aku , y todos tus sacrificios no fueron en vano, que el futuro no está escrito como los mortales piensan, el futuro es algo que uno elige, pero no creas que sólo por destruir a Aku, liberaste de la maldad, no para nada, destruiste al mayor mal de todos si, pero el mal seguirá existiendo siempre con otra cara, con otra forma, recuerda los bandidos que quisieron derrocar a tu padre por ejemplo, o los bravucones que te molestaban de niño -

El joven samuraí asiente en respuesta, dándole razón al padre tiempo.

-La gente malvada siempre va a existir samurái, eso no lo puedes evitar, ni tú, ni los emperadores, ni los dioses, ni siquiera yo, el mal existe para que el bien sobresalga, nunca olvides eso Jack-

-Tekashi- responde el samurái.

\- mi verdadero nombre es Tekashi, señor padre tiempo-

-esta bien, tekashi, pero creo que te queda mejor Jack-

El padre tiempo mira su reloj de arena.

-Oh mira la hora, nah es broma, el tiempo no existe aquí, pero si es momento de que te vayas-

El ser abre el portal hacia donde se encontró con Jack en el inicio, en el árbol en la cima del valle.

-Antes de despedirme, déjame decirte samurái, me hiciste un gran favor al destruir a Aku, no solamente a todos los nacidos y los que van a nacer, yo odio cuando alguien más tiene influencia sobre el tiempo aparte de mí-

Jack solo le da una sincera media sonrisa.

-y sé muy bien lo que has sufrido, te mereces una gran recompensa sin duda, los dioses me dirían que es contra las reglas del tiempo lo que voy a hacer, pero yo soy el tiempo mismo, yo inventé las reglas, así que al cuerno, haré una excepción contigo, Tekashi-

El padre tiempo hace un chasquido con los dedos, una joven se materializa en frente de Jack.

-¿¡Ashi!?-

-¡Jack!- exclama Ashi con alegría.

Ambos se abrazaron como si no hubiera mañana.

-De nada, vive prósperamente samurai jack- dice el padre tiempo antes de transformarse en una mariposa azul y desaparecer en la distancia.

-¿Quién era él?- preguntó Ashi

-luego te cuento-

-Está bien, Jack-

-Tekashi, mi verdadero nombre es Tekashi, "Jack" era el apodo que me pusieron cuando llegué al futuro-

-Hmmm creo que te queda mejor Jack-

Jack sólo le sonríe en respuesta, iban darse un beso, cuando de repente.

-¡Ayuda! ¡por favor ayúdeme, samurái! ¡salve a mi familia!-

Una pequeña niña de pelo color violeta con coletas que llevaba un peluche en mano. . vino ante Jack buscando ayuda. A Jack le pareció haber visto a esa niña anteriormente.

-¿te conozco?- preguntó jack

-No samurai- respondió la pequeña.

-pero tu padre, el emperador me dijo que eres un gran guerrero, y me dijo que te buscara aquí-

notaron que la niña estaba en apuros.

-tranquila pequeña ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Ashi.

-¡Mi familia, un demonio los atrapó, un Oni! – decía la niña exaltada

-a mi papá, mi mamá, mi hermano, Fue en mi casa de Edo, provengo de allí-

-Conozco Edo, mi familia y yo pasábamos los veranos allí- dijo Jack en respuesta.

Un dejavú invade la mente de Jack.

-Jack, eso suena terrible- decía Ashi preocupada.

-¿estás lista para más acción?-

Ashi sonríe asintiendo en respuesta.

-Bien, iremos por mi Espada primero- dijo Jack

-no te preocupes pequeña, salvaremos a tu familia, vamos-

Y Así Jack y Ashi se preparan para combatir a otra entidad maligna.

EL FIN.

 **Espero que les haya gustado o encantado mi versión del final de Samurai Jack, y el nombre que le puse, busquen el significado de Tekashi por si quieren saber por qué le puse ese nombre a Jack, la niña del final, es del episodio 35, el de la antigua casa japonesa embrujada, más perturbador que el episodio de los zombies, algunos recordarán, siempre quise suponer que Aku tuvo una influencia negativa sobre todos los personajes de la serie, al cambiar el pasado jack destruyendo a Aku, cambiaron su manera de vivir, y así habrá sido con todas las generaciones de todas las épocas anteriores cuando estaba Aku, les ha hablado "EltioRob95" saludos a todos los que sean Jackfans.**


End file.
